The present invention is directed to implements, such as brooms and, more particularly, to a connector structure for attaching a handle to an implement head.
The typical upright broom, and in particular push brooms, includes a broom head carrying bristles and a handle attached to the broom head. Generally, the handle is removable and includes a threaded exterior end for engaging a threaded aperture in the broom head. In the past, the broom handle and/or broom head have been formed of wood, and the handle often became loose during usage due to unthreading or due to twisting of the handle relative to the head leading to distortion of the threads.
In an effort to provide an easily assembled handle having a durable connection to the implement head, various connection mechanisms have been proposed. For example, the handle may be formed of a metal or durable material such that the threads on the handle are more resistant to distortion, and the implement head may similarly be provided with threads formed of a durable material. In addition, in order to prevent relative rotation between the handle and the head, collet type locking mechanisms have been proposed wherein a threaded nut is carried on a connector body for causing a resilient portion of the connector to move radially inwardly into frictional engagement with the handle to thereby prevent rotation of the handle.
In a further construction, a non-threaded handle is inserted into a collet attached to an implement head wherein a nut threadably engages the collet to cause the collet to frictionally engage the handle. In addition, the collet and handle have an aperture therethrough wherein a clip is inserted through the aligned apertures to act with the collet to prevent longitudinal and rotational movement of the handle relative to the head. This construction has required increased assembly time in that careful alignment of the apertures relative to each other must be obtained prior to insertion of the clip therethrough. In particular, both the depth of insertion and rotational orientation of the handle within the collet must be carefully controlled inasmuch as the handle is freely rotatable within the collet prior to tightening of the collet and insertion of the clip.